The present invention relates to an air intake device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an air intake device which has two repulsive magnets.
A conventional air intake device can take the air into an engine. A large engine needs a large amount of air. A small engine needs a small amount of air. Therefore, various engines need various air intake devices.